vasudha_the_perilous_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unnamed Overdeity
Rank: '''Overdeity '''Symbol: '''A raised hand with the middle and index finger pointed up toward the sky with the ring and pinkie finger pointed down. '''Plane: '''The Seven Heavens of Celestia '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Portfolio: '''Virtue, Angels, Heaven, Redemption '''Worshipers: '''Paladins, healers, clerics, charity workers, and people from all walks of life. Humans worship him more commonly than non-humans. '''Cleric Alignments: '''Lawful Good, Neutral Good, Lawful Neutral '''Domains: '''Celestial, Good, Law '''Favored Weapon: '''Longsword '''General Information: The mysterious creator overdeity shaped the ordered multiverse from the primordial chaos after defeating the Eldritch Pantheon. He percieves past, present and all possible futures simultaneously. His chief servants are angels and he resides at the highest tier of Mount Celestia. The unnamed overdeity is at a level of power far beyond any other being but most foolish enough to challenge him never make it that far. When Lucifer tried, he was defeated by Michael and he and his followers were cast from heaven down into hell where they became devils. The overdeity can choose to incarnate himself as a mortal. During this time, he is vulnerable but if killed he returns to his overdeity form. He has appeared in mortal form three times throughout history - always to assist humans whom are said to be made in his image and the race with the greatest potential for change. The first time he appeared was as a hero to drive away outsiders posing as gods and deceiving humans into worshiping them. The second time he appeared was as a sorcerer to rain down plagues upon a false Pharaoh who lacked the blessings of the Pharonic Pantheon and was trying to enslave other humans to rebuild their destroyed empire. Later, he sent angels to purge cities which had become overrun by demons and devils summoned by the Book of Vile Darkness. The third time he appeared was to aid the poor when the Olympian Pantheon had grown decadent and corrupt and wicked emperors ruled in their name. This mortal incarnation was executed which prompted the gods to see the error of their ways and for humans to turn back to virtuous living. Dogma: The overdeity believes first and foremost in free will and allowing mortals a chance to decide their own faces. He has put into place a path for redemption but does not try to force mortals to live virtuously. He believes that those who choose to be good themselves will accomplish more genuine good than those forced to obey. He opposes those forces who would rob mortals of free will. He also opposes chaotic forces who would seek to reduce the multiverse to a place where only the strong survive and the weak are persecuted. Clergy and Temples: The overdeity's temples are often plain and humble. They have many windows to allow natural light to filter in. They usually carry a store of food and a cache of donated gold to give to those who come seeking charity. There is also usually a conclave of clerics who will heal the sick and wounded. An order of paladins is usually employed by these temples and is given tools such as holy water to face supernatural evils in the world.